


More Than Kinda Perfect

by kradam_12321 (kay_elizabeth_roxx)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Explicit M/M Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-16
Updated: 2009-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_elizabeth_roxx/pseuds/kradam_12321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris is finally, completely ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Kinda Perfect

Kris stood in front of the backstage monitor, eyes glued reverently to the broad screen. The glances the PA's were shooting at him clearly indicated that he was in the way of their bustling activities, but Kris was too absorbed to be considerate- transfixed by the graceful, yet strong, lines of Adam's body, and the cadences of his voice as he sang his way through "No Boundaries."

Yes, the song was, unarguably, one of the standard, generic 'you can do it' songs that Idol always subjected their finalists to... but it fit Kris' mind set at the moment, impeccably. Because Kris was finally ready, completely, undeniably ready to break down the remaining boundaries, the boundaries between him and Adam that they had kept so that Kris could think everything through without going too deep. And Kris was ready, god was he ready, and the fact that he could not tear his gaze away from that monitor added that much more weight to his certainty.

Soon Adam's last note was fading into thunderous applause, and Kris was quickly herded away to prepare to sing his rendition of the song. Kris' jittery nerves settled a bit as Adam passed him as he left the stage, throwing him a cheerful grin and unobtrusively brushing his hand again Kris'. Kris' skin tingled where it had met Adam's, and his mind turned again to the final decision he'd made for a moment before he stepped out into the bright lights and applause.

When Kris began to sing his rendition of the song Adam was the only thing on his mind, and he tapped into the connection between the lyrics and his newfound determination, letting it pour out of him and into the crowd. Then, in the blink of an eye, the show was wrapped up, and him and Adam were chucked into the post-show media rounds, because god forbid they get one peaceful night alone after a completely stressful day. Time trickled by at a maddeningly slow pace, and Kris' impatience for them to get back to the mansion, to be alone, didn't help that issue in the least.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they were released from the media circuses clutches to head to the limos and their families, gathered on the sidewalk. Once Kris and Adam's parents had conducted their goodbyes, (Kris recieving atleast a half-dozen hugs from both Kim and Leila,) Katy walked over to him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"You did great," she told him, smiling up at him and pecking him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Katy," Kris replied with a grin, a burst of surprised laughter escaping him as she quietly added, "And have fun." Her eyes were all mischief as she said "You look... anticipatory. No worries, I guarantee I'm the only one who saw through you."

Kris gave another laugh, a blush creeping up onto his cheeks. "You're awesome, you know that?" he asked her, squeezing her for a moment before stepping back. "Thanks," she replied with a smile, "I mean, why hold a grudge?" She set off towards the limo to the hotel, waving and throwing Kris a wink over her shoulder. And god, Kris thought, Katy had just been too wonderful throughout all of this. Even at the beginning.

~

_"Katy? I... I have to tell you something." _

_Kris looked across the hotel sofa at his wife, and as she turned her face up to meet his gaze her eyes were expectant, and a tad resigned, like she could see through him, into his inner struggle, and could foretell its eventual outcome. That look squeezed at Kris' heart, because how long had she suspected, not asking, and not being offered the answer she deserved? _

_"This is about Adam, isn't it?" she asked, dropping her eyes to her lap, and from her mouth it was hardly even a question. _

_"...Yeah. Katy, you know I love you, but..." Kris started, and it almost sounded like a plea, a plea for understanding, because god has he tried, tried to stiffle his feelings... but they remain, a slow burn, radiating out from the core of Kris' being, engulfing him in licking flames, and damn, how he yearned to give into them. _

_"But you have feelings for Adam," Katy finished for him, clasping her hands in her lap and running an index finger over her wedding ring. _

_Kris sighed lightly, voice gentle and soft as he took her hands in his and replied "Yes. I haven't cheated, I promise you... Adam doesn't even really know. I don't know if anything will work out, but... I can't stop myself from wanting... wanting to act on my feelings. And I'm so, so sorry." _

_Katy squeezed his hands, replying "I know. I've seen you struggle. I've always kind of known- well, suspected- that you feel something for him. Your eyes are just so...gentle when you're with him. Content. And look... if it's just a one-time thing, and you decide it won't work, I'll be there. But... if you decide he's who you want..." She smiled sadly, looking down at their interwoven hands. "Well, then, who am I to keep the man I love from falling in love?" _

_"Thank you," Kris replied softly, "I'll always love you, you know that, right?" _

_"_ _I know. Love you forever," she replied, smiling over at him, and it was a sad smile, certainly, but not a bitter one. Kris knew Katy would make it through whatever became of this; Katy was strong. And Kris needed to tell a certain man about the feelings that had grown in him, developing until they were undeniable. Consuming._

~

Kris slid into the limo after Adam, stretching out his legs and trying not to fidget as they made their way back to the mansion. With every second that passed Kris became more and more hyperaware of Adam's body pressed up along his, the heat of him in stark contrast with the cool black leather of the seat.

Kris dropped his head onto the other man's shoulder, wanting, needing the closeness, needing to touch as much of him as possible. Adam spread a black-tipped hand out over his thigh, lower than Kris would have liked, but still high enough to raise his heartrate. Kris really needed to focus, focus on what he was fully intending to do once they reached the mansion, but Adam, pressed along him from toe to shoulder, was distracting in so many ways.

"You did fabulous tonight, doll," Adam said happily, stroking a bit at his thigh. The petname sent a secret thrill up Kris' spine, and between that and the touch on his thigh, Kris was surprised Adam couldn't hear his heart thundering in his chest.

"Not as good as you. And you with KISS, that'll be sick." Adam chuckled and pressed a kiss to Kris' temple, sending his heart stuttering again.

"And you singing "Kiss A Girl" will be just too fucking adorable. And more than a little ironic."

Kris laughed, because wow, that was really ironic.

"But it's definitely not any girl I want to kiss..." Kris said, voice low, having absolutely no idea how to seduce someone so obviously sex-godly, although Kris couldn't back up the sex-god assumption with experience. Yet.

Adam pressed a smiling kiss to Kris' lips, saying "Now I wonder who that could be?"

Kris was saved from having to try to formulate his muddled thoughts into a response by the limo pulling up to the front of the mansion and drawing to a stop. They got out, Adam mouthing a "Thanks," to the driver through the glass seperating the front and back seats.

Kris opened the door and walked in, followed by Adam, and as the door shut and the lock clicked, Kris' giddy nervousness was suddenly, miraculously replaced with pure, unwavering determination.

This was it.

Adam made his way over to the couch, pulling off his boots as Kris toed off his shoes, trying not to look hurried. Kris walked over and stood before the sitting Adam, reaching out to put a steady hand along his jaw.

Kris tipped up his chin and just looked down at Adam, eyes softly closed, lips slightly parted, waiting to be kissed. Fleetingly, he remembered the first time he ever met those lips with his, in much the same way as now.

~

_Kris stopped, framed by his and Adam's bedroom door, and looked in at the other man, perched on the edge of his bed and looking over some papers, perhaps regarding this next weeks song choice. He looked beautifully at peace, and Kris was almost loathe to disturb the moment. But no, he had to do this, had to bare his soul to Adam, and see what would become of this, if anything. _

_"Adam? Hey, um..." He trailed off, not sure in the least how to begin. Kris had never been one blessed with eloquence, and to tell this unbelievably wonderful man that he cared for him in ways that ran deeper than friendship... well, that was going to be a whole new test. _

_"Yeah?" Adam replied, turning his warm blue eyes up to Kris as an easy grin broke over his face, setting Kris' stomach aflutter. Kris dropped his eyes as he nervously buried his hands in his front pockets, taking a deep breath and letting himself think what could be, if only he could get the words out. _

_"_ _Adam, I... I have, for a while... I have... feelings for you, Adam." Kris said slowly, weighing each word as he said them, entire body tense for Adam's reaction. After a few seconds of silence Kris brought his eyes up to look at Adam. His eyes were a bit wider than usual, and his lips were parted just a bit, obviously still absorbing the information._

_"You have... feelings for... me?" Adam questioned him after a few seconds, sounding dazed. Kris nodded, quietly assuring him, "I do."_

_Adam's eyes were suddenly intense, very intense, searching Kris' face for pretense. _

_"_ _Well... what are you going to do about them?" Adam finally asked, direct but gentle, not quite as bold as an invitation, but definitely not a rejection. And when his heart was feeling these things so strongly, there really was only one thing to do, wasn't there? _

_Kris closed the space between them quickly, timidness suddenly faded, because he knew this was a chance he was willing- eager, even- to take. _

_He hesitated only a moment before bending over and bringing his lips to Adam's, finally putting his feelings out there. Kris thought he might burst as he felt Adam's lips begin to move with his, as his hands went to Kris' waist, because this is what he'd wished for, desperately, but never dared to hope for. _

_Kris sort of expected the kiss to be hesitant, maybe, or fiery- but it was just sweet and gentle, Kris' hands brushing softly along Adam's jaw. _

_They pulled apart a few seconds later, Kris staying stooped over and framing Adam's face in his hands. The smile that spread across Adam's face was like the sun breaking over the horizon, and he said "That's what I was hoping you'd do."_

~

Kris pulled himself back to the present as he hungrily captured Adam's lips, working his mouth open and sweeping his tongue in to explore the other man's mouth, trying to make his intentions clear. They'd kissed like this before, though, so Adam didn't catch on to the new mood until Kris moved forward onto the couch, straddling Adam's hips and tilting his head back to take the kiss deeper, sucking on the other man's tongue.

When Kris slipped a hand up under Adam's shirt, skin smooth and hot beneath his fingers, Adam pulled back a bit, saying "Kris, wha-?"

Kris cut him off, voice in his lowest register as he said "I've decided, Adam. I want this. I want you. Now."

Adam pulled back a little farther to look at Kris, eyes apprehensive. He scrutinized his face, hands soft at his hips as he said "You're sure? Because we haven't been together very long, and it's your first time with a guy... and I want you to be ready when it happens..."

"I don't care that it's my first time," Kris growled out, "I'm completely ready. Please, Adam. I want you, now."

Adam's eyes shifted from apprehensive to predatory with almost frightening speed, and Kris pressed closer, scenting victory on the horizon.

Kris' declaration was apparently reassurance enough for Adam, because he absolutely crushed his lips back to Kris', his tongue licking into Kris' mouth and mapping it's contours as his hands moved around to grip at Kris' ass, kneading through the fabric of his jeans. And for Kris this was about more than just physical want, this was also about giving himself to Adam, completely, body and soul, and the passion behind Adam's kisses suggested that he knew that very well.

Kris' hands pushed under the shoulders of Adam's jacket, shoving it off over his shoulders. Adam shrugged it off the rest of the way, letting it crumple onto the sofa before running both his hands up under Kris' shirt, Kris giving a shiver as Adam's thumbs flicked over the tight points of his nipples. "Why don't we take this downstairs?" Adam asked, nibbling at Kris' earlobe and pushing his hand just under the waistband of Kris' jeans, stroking over the top of his ass.

Kris agreed, unwillingly moving away from Adam as they made their way down to his room, not even looking at him, because he didn't trust his self-control, not at all, not when he could still feel Adam's presence next to him like a crackling electric current, and his touch burning on his skin.

As soon as the bedroom door thudded shut Adam was on him, mouth slipping over Kris' like fire, the room silent except for their gasped breaths and the urgent wet noises of their mouths. Adam disengaged to pull off Kris' shirt, tugging his own off as he said "You're damn lucky you chose now, or I would have given in, bent you over a table somewhere, and ravaged you right there..."

Adam's voice was low and possessive, and that had to be the most simultaneously exciting and frightening thing Kris had ever been told, because Kris certainly wouldn't have stopped him.

Adam pulled him back in, and Kris gasped as Adam dragged his erection across Kris' stomach, Kris helplessly rocking his hips against Adam's thigh in response.

Adam pushed Kris back against the wall beside the door, his hands tracing his sides, his erection hot and heavy through the demin pressed tight against Kris' stomach. Kris thrust himself against Adam, craving the friction against his hardness.

Adam pulled back a bit, a devilish glint in his eyes. "You're gonna have to pay for making me wait so long, you know." That declaration excited Kris into rocking harder, and he panted out "And what would be the price?"

"You're gonna stand there and look pretty while I do what I've been thinking about doing for months," Adam replied matter-of-factly, dropping to his knees in front of Kris and pressing open-mouthed kisses to his stomach as he made short work of Kris' pants and boxers.

Adam sat back on his legs, sweeping an appreciative look over Kris, eyes burning. "You're beautiful."

Kris blushed self-consciously, but he was pleased by that, ridiculously pleased at being called beautiful by such a gorgeous man. Adam moved forward again, sucking at Kris' hipbone, as his blunt, black-tipped nails dug into the muscular leanness of Kris' thighs.

Kris groaned at him when he couldn't form his muddy thoughts into words, _come on, you tease._

Adam got the message, his mouth leaving behind a red mark on Kris' hip as he moved away.

Adam took Kris' cock in his hand, the heat of Adam's palm sending Kris jerking. Adam gave Kris a not-so-gentle squeeze, shocking a pleasured cry out of him, before moving both his hands to Kris' hips, pushing them back into the wall as he quickly took Kris in deep, bobbing his head and rubbing his tongue along the underside of his cock with just the barest hint of teeth following it.

Kris gasped and let his head fall back against the wall as Adam swallowed, enclosing the head of his cock in the tight pressure of his throat. Kris' hands compulsively tangled into the wildly styled black mop of Adam's hair, and Adam growled in satisfaction as Kris tugged, sucking harder in response.

Kris stroked along Adam's shoulders, then face, trailing trembling fingertips over his perfect features as Adam pulled nearly off of him, tongue swirling around the head and teasing at the slit before he took him deep again, hand moving to pump at the base of Kris' cock. Kris stared down in wonder down at the dark head below him, the tight pressure and slick movements of his tongue making him feel punch-drunk, in the best possible way.

Adam hummed happily, reaching his other hand down to stroke at his own cock, and the vibrations of his humming rippling around Kris' cock pulled a string of ecstatic groans and curses out of him, and he thrust greedily into Adam's mouth, teetering on the edge of his release.

"Ooh Adam, baby, don't stop ooh I-I'm gonna!" he wailed out, and saw as Adam stroked himself harder, his other hand on Kris' cock speeding up to match. Kris lost it a moment later with one final, deep thrust into Adam's mouth, exploding down his throat as waves of burning heat radiated through his body, and Adam groaned around Kris' throbbing cock as he reached his orgasm too, hot come spurting over his hand.

Adam licked the last traces of come from Kris' cock once he stilled, then pulled off of him with a pop, standing to bring Kris into an embrace.

Kris collapsed into Adam's arms, looping his arms around his neck and pressing close, sighing happily against his chest.

"You're amazing," Kris told him, kissing at his collarbone, smiling when Adam replied "That's you," and pulled him up into a kiss, kissing slow and wet, thick with passion and emotion.

"I love you," Adam said when their lips finally parted, blue eyes meeting brown.

"I love you too. So incredibly much," Kris replied, nuzzling against his neck. He was silent for a moment, before continuing "And I'm starting to think you're more than kinda perfect."

Adam gave a sleepy chuckle and kissed him again, murmuring "That's you again."

~

_"You're kinda perfect, you know?" _

_Kris hadn't even planned on saying those words, but, as he traced patterns across the back of Adam's hands with gentle fingertips, he knew that they were unquestionably sincere. Adam was grace, passion, elegance, individuality, personified, given human form, and shaped into this beautiful man in front of him. _

_Adam smiled over at him, face indescribably tender as he put a hand against Kris' jaw. "I'll consider myself close if I can make you happy, every day, until the day I die." _

_Kris felt like he was drowning, drowning in his feelings for his man, the ones that were growing and blooming and consuming him, flooding through him until he thought he would break in his rapture, like a levee cracking under the relentless push of the waters, letting them flow free. _

_"I think I might be in love with you," Kris said after a moment, voice fragile and soft. _

_"I think I've been in love with you for a long time," Adam replied, smile pulling at the corners of his mouth as he pulled Kris in to him, capturing his lips. _

_Adam's tongue traced along Kris' bottom lip, ever so gently, and Kris was sudddenly positive that he'd never wanted anyone- anything- more. _

_Kris pulled away a minute later, just far enough to rest his forehead against Adam's, thumb tracing along his lips. Kris sighed happily, completely, unshakably sure that it was in these arms that he would be content to remain forever. _

_~_


End file.
